marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Subspace Emissary
Subcribe is the stupid Mode for Super crash Buddes. Brawl and also the Story and a way to unlock youtubers. Characters Team 1 (Gamers) *pewdiepie *markaplayer *jacksepticai (Former) *I don't know *i don't know *Eitka *supermincraftkid (Former) Team 2 (small youtubers) *joaquin animations brick n drawn *bama girl Amy *random nation (Former) *charmx (Temporary) *i don't know *jared kovacevic *fairly odd parents creator *rusty faith (Temporary) Team 3 (Factory Heroes) *Captain Falcon *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Olimar & Pikmin *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Pikachu *Rob *Fox (Former) *Falco (Temporary) Team 4 (Halberd Heroes) *Meta Knight *Mr. Game & Watch *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Peach *Zelda/Shiek *Lucario *Solid Snake *Kirby (Temporary) Team 5 (Subspace Heroes) *King Dedede *Luigi *Ness *Kirby *Everybody (After Kirby Joins) *Peach (Former) *Zelda (Former) Other *Bowser *Wario *Ganondorf *Sanic the skunk *Jigglypuff *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell Story Heroes Story Mario and Kirby On the Midair Stadium, Peach, Zelda, and Pit watch as Mario and Kirby duel. After their duel, they team up but Halberd invades. Peach and Zelda join up. After the battle, the Ancient Minister launches a bomb and Mario is knocked out unconsious. Peach and Zelda are captured and Petey Pirhana battles Kirby. Wario then arrives and turns the unrescued Princess into a trophy and kidnaps her while the bomb explodes and Kirby and the rescued Princess flee from the Stadium. Mario and Pit (Team Mario) After Pit finds out about what happened to the Stadium, Palutena sends Pit on a mission to save the World of Trophies. Pit follows her and leaves Skyworld. Halberd again invades and Pit battles the Army. After the Army is finished, Pit finds a Mario Trophy and frees him. Mario and Pit team up and jump down to the Sea of Clouds. Later, they see that the Arwing is chasing the Halberd. Later in the Plain, Mario and Pit track down the Ancient Minister but fail to attack and capture him. Link and Yoshi (Team Link) A fairy leads Link into the Forest where the Master Sword is hidden. Link draws it out. Later, he keeps walking and Halberd invades once more. Yoshi, confused, wakes up and helps Link battle Halberd. They later track down the destination of Halberd and head for another path. Team Mario and Team Link Team Up, Kirby Returns Kirby leaves the rescued Princess to track down his rival, King Dedede. Bowser then turns the Princess into a trophy, makes a fake clone of the Princess and kidnaps her. Later, one of the teams run down the Lake Shore when a fake princess plots to turn them into a trophy. However, Link or Pit attacks the fake princess and confronts her along with Yoshi or Mario. After defeating the Princess, one of the team captains find out about the princess. Thinking this is was the real Princess, the team captain attacks the other team captain but dodges. Then the 2 Teams battle. After 1 Team loses, Dedede passes by. The winning Team Captain sees their real Princess Trophy. Dedede then captures the losing team's trophy. Kirby frees the losing team and one of the losing team members (Link or Pit) slow Dedede down. The teams agree to team up and the 5 heroes plan to track down Dedede. Bowser's Escape The 5 Heroes later track down King Dedede's base only finding out he was defeated by another evil villain. When they exit his base, they find out the villain was King Bowser, Mario's archenemy. Mario and Pit attack Bowser but he escapes with the unrescued Princess into Halberd. Ancient Minister's Escape After Galleom's Final Defeat, Ancient Minister is suddenly almost attacked by Pit and his mates. After Ancient Minister flees away, the 5 Heroes try to track him down. After flying hardly, Mario and Link catch up to him. The Ancient Minister attacks the Heroes until they are stopped by R.O.B.s. The Ancient Minister prepares to launch another bomb. The bomb explodes and all the heroes escape in time-Mario rides on Yoshi as he runs on top speed while Link, Pit, and Kirby ride on the Flee Star. The Attack of Halberd, Swordsmen and Heroes Unite When the Halberd successfully defeats the Great Fox, Halberd launches more Subspace Army villains. The Swordsmen prepare to battle but are defeated easily. The Heroes jump down to the Canyon and defeat the villains. The Swordsmen and the Heroes then team up. Swordsmen Story Lucas and Pokemon Trainer (The Duo) Porky's Encounter and Wario's Victory Lucas is walking in the middle of a zoo when Halberd again invades the zoo. Lucas gets scared until Porky's statue attacks Lucas. Lucas runs away until he trips. Porky's statue is about to crush Lucas until Ness defeats Porky's statue. However, Porky in a Spider Mech challenges the kids to a battle. After defeating Porky, Wario arrives and attempts to shoot Ness several times. However, Ness dodges all the attacks. Wario then aims for Lucas who is watching Ness. Ness finds out and sacrifices himself by pushing Lucas out of the way but gets shot himself. Ness turns into a trophy and Wario kidnaps him as Lucas runs away Lucas Meets Pokemon Trainer Lucas continues walking until he bumps into Pokemon Trainer who battles Primids. Pokemon Trainer releases his Pokemon, Squirtle to battle the Primid. After defeating the Primid, Pokemon Trainer captures Squirtle again and leaves. Lucas finds out that Pokemon Trainer is on a mission and that he is too. Lucas then follows Pokemon Trainer. The Hunt for Pokemon and Wario's Defeat Lucas and Pokemon Trainer starts hunting for Pokemon Trainer's last 2 Pokemons inside the Ruins. Before they can enter the Ruins, Wario attacks the duo. Lucas remembers what he did to Ness and they challenge Wario to a fight. After defeating Wario, Lucas wonders where Ness is. Pokemon Trainer comforts him and tells him he might be inside the chamber. Later in the Ruins, they track down the final 2 Pokemon and capture them. They then walk into the Ruined Hall. Galleom's Final Defeat Seconds after Galleom's First Defeat, Galleom jumps into the Chamber and attacks Lucas and Pokemon Trainer. Galleom is defeated again and he captures Lucas and Pokemon Trainer daring them to be sucked into Subspace after he reveals himself to be a Subspace Bomb. He jumps out of the Chamber and Lucas frees himself and Pokemon Trainer. The bomb suddenly explodes taking Wario and the Ruins into Subspace. Lucas and Pokemon Trainer are about to fall on the ground and die. Lucas holds onto Pokemon Trainer and worries. Before they can land on the ground, Meta Knight flies on and rescues the duo and brings them to land. They then team up with the Trio. Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike (The Trio) Ancient Minister's First Defeat Marth watches as the Subspace Bomb explodes near his Fortress and an Mob of Primids are about to attack him. He then shows his sword to the mob. He goes to investigate the Bomb until Meta Knight attacks him. They duel for a second until Primids swarm them. They prepare to battle the Primids. After that, they go chase the Ancient Minister. Marth dolphin slashes but misses while the Ancient Minister shoots Meta Knight's wings forcing him to change it back to his cape. Suddenly, Ike uses Great Aether and destroys the Subspace Bomb and sends the Ancient Minister fleeing. They continue to chase the Minister until they end at a cliff. Galleom's First Defeat The Trio are at a cliff and they see a Space Tank Robot heading for the Wilds. They all jump down and adventure through the Wilds. When they arrive in front of the robot, the robot reveals to be a Subspace Mech named Galleom. Galleom challenges the Trio in a battle. After being defeated, Galleom gets mad and jumps into the Ruins for revenge. Swordsmen and Heroes Team Up During the battle between Halberd and the Great Fox, Meta Knight jumps onto a mountain and passes by the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers continue jumping and races against Meta Knight. After they both reach the top, Meta Knight looks for someone so he can challenge them to a duel. He finds Lucario who is also looking for someone to duel. They then duel. Then the Winner frees the Loser's Trophy. They then team up. During the Great Fox's defeat, Meta Knight and Lucario leave the Swordsmen team and instead joins Halberd while the Ice Climbers fall on the land of the Subspace Army. The Swordsmen team battles the Army but is easily defeated. Then the Heroes jump down and battle the Army. After defeating them, the Heroes and Swordsmen team up together. Swordsmen and Heroes Story* The Heroes and the Swordsmen watch as the Halberd Heroes and the Factory Heroes land safely on land. *Note that Kirby leaves the Team after this although it is not completely mentioned. Factory Heroes Story The Search for Donkey Kong Bowser's Minions steal Donkey Kong's banana hoard and Donkey Kong crushes the Koopa Troop. Donkey Kong claims his bravery and finds the path of the hoard. When Goomba shoots 3 Bullet Bills, Diddy jumps up and shoots only 2 of them. Diddy attempts again but fails. They then team up as they let the Hoard escape. Donkey and Diddy then jump off the cliff. Later, they find all the banana and claim their win. However, Bowser shows up at the last second. Diddy bravely goes to protect DK. Bowser takes out his Trophy Gun and DK knocks Diddy unconsious at the last second and DK is turned into a trophy. Bowser then kidnaps DK. At the Lake, Diddy finds a destroyed arwing. Diddy goes near it but Rayquaza attacks Diddy threatning to kill him. However, Fox shows up at the last seconds and forces Rayquaza to release Diddy. Rayquaza is then defeated twice. Fox shows that his mission is done but Diddy tells him about DK. Diddy then drags him along as they fight Fake Bowser. They realize he is fake and that Bowser is using it as a trap. Fox then drags Diddy along with him to escape Bowser. While Fox and Diddy are chatting, Diddy unexpectedly is turned into a trophy. Fox then confronts Bowser who shot Diddy. He attempts to do the same to Fox but misses. Falco suddenly appears and defeats Bowser. Bowser escapes after he makes a giant Diddy clone. They then confront the Diddy clone. After defeating it, like Fox, Falco shows that his mission is done but Diddy tells him about DK. Diddy then drags him along as Fox follows Diddy and the dragged Falco. They then board the Great Fox. Meanwhile on top of the Isle of Ancients, Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar defeat a Rob. They jump onto a platform after the Great Fox releases Diddy. Diddy goes to free the DK Trophy and DK frees himself from chains. Captain Falcon and Olimar join the Kongs in fighting the Primids. After defeating the Primids, the Kongs fool around until they arrive inside the Isle of Ancients. The Search for the Power Suit Zero Suit Samus enterss the Research Facility so she can find her Power Suit. Instead, she finds a generator zapping Pikachu's powers. Zero Suit Samus destroys the generator as they battle Robs. Later in a monitor room, Zero Suit Samus sees the Power Suit. Pikachu and Zero Suit Samus arrive in the room with the Power Suit. However, they are trapped and confronted by 2 Power Suit Samus Clones. They then are forced to battle. After defeating them, Robs are alerted but Samus destroys them all and puts on the Power Suit. She and Pikachu continue adventuring. While walking later on, Ridley attacks Samus and damages her suit and wounds her. However, she is still able to fight after Pikachu electrocutes Ridley. They then face Ridley once more. After defeating him, they exit the Research Facility. The Factory Heroes and the Real Ancient Minister vs. Ganondorf and Ridley After the duo arrive in the Bomb Room, the Ancient Minister refuses to fight. DK and his mates break into the Bomb Room. After that, Ganondorf orders the Robs to activate the Bombs. Ancient Minister refuses and Ganon orders the Robs to burn and kill the Minister. When Ganon releases the Army to attack the Factory Heroes, Ancient Minister reveals to be another R.O.B. After the battle, Diddy tries to convince R.O.B. to come but he is too sad. Falcon sets on his Flyer and gets everybody on board. At the same time, Ridley challenges the heroes to another fight. The bomb suddenly sets off and destroys the Isle of Ancients. Halberd Heroes Story Kirby Flees Kirby and the rescued Princess flee from the Halberd while adventuring through the Sea of Clouds. The Halberd defeats Kirby causing them to crash. Later in a battle with the Arwing, the Halberd defeats the Arwing and the Arwing crashes Kirby and the rescued Princess forcing them to land on the Lake Shore. Snake's Mission Snake plans a mission around Halberd to destroy all the enemies inside the Halberd. However, his battle is interrupted once Meta Knight and Lucario pass by his box. Lucario uses Aura Vision and sees Snake inside the box. Snake is surprised and he tries to battle Meta Knight. Lucario refuses the duel and senses danger ahead. The trio then go to battle the dangerous army. The Princess's Release When the trio arrives in the cage room, clone bugs form the clones of Peach and Zelda who then challenges the trio to a battle. After defeating them, Meta Knight and Lucario leave. Snake destroys the cages and frees the Princesses. Snake tells the Princesses to stay in the room as the door closes. The Battle Against the Second Arwing Zelda transforms into Sheik (this can be undone during gameplay) and they exit the cage room along with Peach. They then plan to sneak outside of Halberd by jumping out and in. When they land on the Bridge, Halberd battles with Fox McCloud's arwing. After the arwing damages Halberd and nearly kills Peach, Sheik plans revenge by destroying the Arwing. Sheik jumps onto the Arwing and destroys it defeating Fox. They both fall on the Bridge and prepare to duel each other. Before the duel can occur, Peach offers them both tea. The True Enemy is Finally Defeated The Trio find out that Clones of Mr. Game & Watches are controlling Halberd. Snake then attacks the Clones as they fall onto the Bridge. The Clones then form a double Space Mech, Duon. Peach, Shiek, and Fox prepare to battle Duon as they are joined by Lucario and Snake. Later on, a third Arwing passes by and Falco jumps out and helps the group battle Duon. After Duon is defeated and turned into a Mr. Game & Watch Trophy, Fox prepares to shoot it until Peach walks up and frees him. Mr. Game & Watch is confused and Peach offers him to play with her parasol. After playing with it, Peach laughs & Sheik transformed into Zelda. Meanwhile in the Interior, Meta Knight controls the Halberd and drives it out of the Halberd Spore. Halberd and Factory Heroes Team Up After the Factory Heroes escape the Isle of Ancients on the Falcon Flyer, Halberd and Falcon Flyer safely land on the Wilds. Everybody Teams Up** When the Heroes and Swordsmen watch the 2 Ships land, everybody becomes a team. **Note that even though Kirby left the Team, he is still part of the group until after The True Leader The Entrance Into Subspace The Battle of the Two Ships The Subspace Gunship exits Subspace and blasts a Subspace Blast at a distant area and turns the area into Subspace. The leader of the Gunship reveals to be Bowser and Ganondorf. Ganondorf later spots another ship heading toward the Gunship, Halberd. Ganondorf and Bowser orders the Gunship to shoot down Halberd. They successfully strike in the middle destroying the ship. However, 4 more ships exit the Halberd and battle the Gunship (including the Falcon Flyer and Olimar's Rocket). Bowser and Ganondorf and orders the Gunship to shoot down all the ships. However, they are unaware of a 5th ship-Kirby's Dragoon. Kirby uses the Dragoon and heads toward the Gunship. The Dragoon then cuts through the middle of the Gunship destroying it. The Gunship explodes as the 2 Leaders head back to Subspace. Then all the ship follow the Dragoon into Subspace. The True Leader While Bowser and Ganondorf walks toward Master Hand, Ganondorf betrays Bowser by stopping and shooting Bowser with his Trophy Gun turning him into a Trophy. Ganondorf then kicks Bowser's Trophy out of the way and greets his master, Master Hand. Ganondorf bows until he hears Stretching Noise. When he looks up, he sees that Master Hand is a puppet controlled by a Blue Creature named Tabuu. Ganondorf goes to attack Tabuu but is defeated easily. He then hits Master Hand and then the Chain of Lights freeing Master Hand and turning himself into a Trophy. Master Hand goes to attack Tabuu but Tabuu easily reflects the attack and kills Master Hand. Everybody, realizing this, prepares to attack Tabuu. Tabuu then uses his Trophy Wings move and turns everybody into a trophy. Subspace Heroes's Story Luigi's Capture When Luigi is scared by 2 Waddle Dees, King Dedede sends him in the sky and turns him into a trophy. When the Army sees Wario coming, they hide. Wario collects the Luigi Trophy. Wario claims his victory until Waddle Dees attack him forcing him to let go of the Trophy. King Dedede steals him Trophy Car and the Waddle Dees follow him. Wario later claims his defeat. Bowser's Arrival and the Defeat of King Dedede Ganondorf leads Bowser to King Dedede's Castle. After King Dedede pins badges on Luigi, Ness, and the unrescued Princess. The castle breaks and turns the Great Dream Land King (Dedede) into a Trophy. Bowser jumps down and kidnaps the unrescued Princess. Master Hand When Ganondorf finds out that Ancient Minister launched a third bomb in King Dedede's castle, Ganondorf meets the first time, his master, Master Hand. The Dedede Badges Nobody is not a trophy. Suddenly, the Dedede Badges pinned on Luigi and Ness revive them. Luigi and Ness later revive King Dedede and they set out to save the Trophies. Bowser's Resurrection King Dedede revives Bowser from his Trophy form. Bowser then challenges Dedede to a duel. After he is defeated, King Dedede revives Bowser once again. Bowser challenges him again but realizes about Tabuu's Great Maze. Kirby's Resurrection A dedede badge pinned on Kirby revives him. Kirby finds about the badge and Subspace. Later on, Bowser invades Ganondorf's trophy as Kirby takes a look. King Dedede later unites with Kirby, starts an adventure in the Great Maze together, and even go out for a little walk. Ganondorf's Resurrection*** Link and Zelda later find Ganondorf's trophy. Zelda revives him as Link shows him the Great Maze. Ganondorf tries to feel his own power and along with Link and Zelda, he walks on the stairs up the Great Maze. Wario's Resurrection*** As the trio prepare to go up the stairs, Wario attacks King Dedede. Luigi and Ness help Dedede up while Wario tries to be nasty. Luigi and Ness then point to the Great Maze while Wario picks his nose. When the trio walks up the stairs to the Great Maze, Wario rides his motorcycle up the stairs. ***Note that these cutscenes are only available once Link, Zelda (Ganondorf's Resurrection) and Wario (Wario's Resurrection) has to be revived. The Final Battle As Tabuu is about to release the Butterfly Wings again, Sonic the Hedgehog attacks Tabuu. Tabuu then engages everybody to a Final Battle. Victory After Tabuu is defeated, Subspace is no more. Every world that was taken into Subspace (with the exception of the Isle of Ancients) is back to normal. The final stage to be back to normal is Final Destination, the center of the World of Trophies. Extra After the Subspace Emissary is completed, the players can go to Secret Doors in The Forest, The Swamp, and The Ruins and duel Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf in a Regular 1-on-1 Brawl Match (Final Smashes are available). If the player wins, the opponent will join the Party. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Adventure Mode Category:Modes Category:Subspace Emissary